Neck Wear Assembly And Method Of Using The Same, provides a new wearable item in place of a cloth necktie, to be used by men and women.
Netsuke is a carved and decorated wood or ivory art object that arose in the sixteenth century in Japan. It was used to carry a seal, tobacco, as a receptacle for aromatic herbs and medicine, and as a means to attach a pouch or a coin carrying purse to the traditional garment. By end of the nineteenth century the use of netsuke declined. This was due to the adoption of western dress which provides plenty of pockets, and the carrying of a pouch was replaced by the wallet.
A sailors knot, known as overhand knot, is used to secure the netsuke art object against the shirt collar.